1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combing machine having a plurality of combing heads, with every combing head including an apparatus for feeding one lap each to be combed, a device for combing out noils and a device for detaching combed fibre tufts from the laps and for forming a single head silver, and a guiding device for pneumatically carrying off the removed noils.
In such combing machines tile so-called comber waste or noils share is often determined. The terms comber waste share or comber waste percentage mean, for example, the ratio as expressed in per cent between the mass of the discharged comber waste and the mass of the supplied laps. Comber waste is the short fibres and some impurities removed from the fibrous material by the process of combing. On the basis of the determined comber waste share it is possible, if necessary, to correct certain settings in the combing machine itself or the machines which produce the laps to be supplied to the combing machine from the raw fibrous material.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
In known combing machines the machine is turned off for determining the comber waste share and the combing machine sliver, which is formed by single head slivers that are joined after a drafting arrangement, is detached (torn off). Thereafter a mesh flap is swivelled to the closed position in the guiding means which are used for the pneumatic discharge of the comber waste or a comber waste collection container is inserted. Thereafter the combing machine is put back into operation for a short period, e.g. 10 secs. Then the combing machine sliver is detached again and the detached combing machine sliver and the comber waste stored in the mesh flap or in the collection container are weighed and their ratio is compared with one another. This process is repeated two to three times and thereafter a mean value is established.
It is the object of the present invention to prevent the interruption of the operation and to avoid the considerable work and time which are required in known combing machines for determining the comber waste share.